Intimacy
by ttfan111robstar1
Summary: Misa and Light talk after she gets home from work, and their conversation is rather intimate. Takes place during the Yotsuba arc in an AU where Light truly loves Misa. No lemon.


Misa sighed quietly as she unlocked the door to their apartment. It had been a long day at the movie shoot, and she was glad to be home again. Opening the door, she put her keys in the small bowl they kept by the door and hung up her coat on the coat rack. Finally, she could have some time at home.

It was late. She wondered if Light was home yet. He got home later than she did most nights. Quietly, in case he were sleeping, she decided to go check. However, before she got to the hallway that went to their rooms, she noticed a pair of legs, half-hidden by their couch. She grinned happily. He was home.

She went over to him, and smiled. He always looked so much younger in sleep. His hair was fluffed, and there was a look of peace on his face that never seemed to fully penetrate him when he was awake. Gently, she pressed her lips to his forehead. His eyes fluttered open, and he looked at her in bleary confusion before what he was seeing sank in and he smiled softly.

"Hi." He said softly.

"You're home early." She said, smiling.

He moved to sit up with a yawn. "I wanted to see you. I guess I've been working so hard I fell asleep." He stood up, put his hands on her shoulders, and rubbed them, leaning in to give her a kiss. "How was the shoot?"

She kissed him back. "They tried to have me kiss Hideki Ryuga, but Misa told them no. I couldn't ever kiss anybody but you."

Light gave her a boyish grin. "I'm sure he's sorry he missed out on that." His words held undisguised triumph.

Misa giggled. "But you're not!"

"Nope." He said, grinning, and leaned in to kiss her again. She tasted like strawberries. "I like your new lip gloss." He said.

Misa's eyes sparkled with her happiness. "I hoped you would."

"I do." He smiled. "Do you want to watch a movie?" He asked.

"Sounds perfect." She smiled, and kicked off her shoes.

They cuddled together on the couch, her leaning against his shoulder and him with one arm around her. A romantic comedy played on TV, but neither of them were really paying attention.

"How was work?" She asked softly.

She was well aware they were being watched by those he worked with, but couldn't bring herself to care. It seemed that he didn't care, either.

"Long. We didn't really get anything significant done today."

"Awww. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It just gave me more time to look forward to you coming home." He said, smiling.

She grinned and gave him a kiss. "And I always look forward to coming home to see you."

He grinned back at her, but it was a shyer smile. Like he wanted to say something to her, but couldn't.

She reached up to stroke his cheek. "What is it?"

He looked down at her, suddenly nervous. He'd never done this before and actually meant something by it. Still, he didn't want to keep it inside. His eyes glimmered with his vulnerability, and also his passion as he spoke to her.

"I… I love you, Misa."

His heart stuttered and skipped a beat as he watched her take that in. Stupid as it may have been for him to have any doubt that she would feel the same, it was there. But when a beautiful smile that he knew he'd never forget graced her face, his fear was quelled.

"Oh, Light. I love you too." She said, and leaned over to kiss him.

When they broke apart, he was smiling. "I promise, when this is all over, I'll give you everything you deserve."

"I have everything I deserve. I have you." She said.

"But I want to give you more, someday." He replied.

"A home?" She asked.

"Someday."

"With a white Pickett fence." She said, smiling. "And a wedding. Like something out of a fairytale. And we'll have the most beautiful, smart children." She let out a sigh. "Can't you just see it?"

"I see you. Of course I can." He said.

She leaned over and kissed him again. "My Daddy would have loved you." She said.

He raised an eyebrow in question, but held her a bit tighter at the mention of her father.

It took a second before she answered. "He always told me that I should marry a good man who would take care of me. And that's what you do."

He smiled. "It's my pleasure."

She snuggled into his arms. "I wish you could have met them. My parents, I mean. They would have loved you. They would have been thrilled to meet someone worthy of their Misa-Misa."

"I bet I would have loved to meet them. I bet your Dad would have grilled me with questions before our first date." He smiled.

She chuckled softly. "Oh, he would have. He was very protective of his little princess. And he would have tried to tell you that you don't deserve me. But he would have been wrong. I deserve nothing more than I deserve you."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I bet I would have loved them a lot."

"You would have. Your family reminds me of them. You would have fit with them like you'd been born into the family."

"Well, my family loves you. Maybe it's fate. You got a second family." He said.

She looked at him, eyes glimmering with her unshed tears. "It had to be fate. There's no other way to explain how I ended up with the perfect man for me."

A crystalline tear streaked down her face and he wiped it away with his thumb. "Don't cry." He said softly. "They wouldn't want you to cry for them. They would want you to be happy."

"That's why I'm crying." She said. "Because I think they sent you to me so that I could be happy again."

"I'll have to thank them. They sent me an angel." He murmured. "I don't know what I did to deserve you."

That was the truth. He couldn't remember the circumstances around how they had met, but he chalked it up to fate. He couldn't imagine life without her now. He held her closely in his arms, and kissed her. It was the most intimate kiss they'd shared. She melted into it, and into his arms.

When they broke apart, they held one another for a long time, just relishing in the closeness of each other. Due to the late hour, they were both in danger of falling asleep on the couch by the time the end credits of the movie rolled. Light saw that she was practically asleep, head on his shoulder and eyes struggling to stay open.

He flicked the TV off with the remote, and scooped her up into his arms. She looked at him, bleary-eyed.

"Let's go to bed." He said softly. She nodded, leaning against the stronghold of his chest. He carried her down the hallway to her bedroom, pulled back the covers, and laid her down, tucking her in and pressing a kiss to her forehead. As he went to go to the door, he heard her call out to him.

"Wait. Light?"

He turned around. "Yes?"

"Will you stay with me tonight?" She asked.

He wavered on that, considering they were being watched. But one look into her pleading eyes made any resolve he had crumble.

"Okay." He said, and kicked off his shoes, climbing into bed with her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Goodnight, Light."

"Goodnight, Misa."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

With that, they both fell asleep.


End file.
